A New World Order
by SummerSparker
Summary: (AU) After Loki took over Earth and made it a home for his Asgardian race, the humans had no choice but to try and escape from their captors. Tony was not one of the lucky ones who managed to flee. (Contains Frostiron, Loki/Tony)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters mentioned in the story unless I specify exactly which ones I have created myself. The setting and characters belong to Marvel.

* * *

Tony was running away. From what fate exactly, he wasn't entirely sure, but he knew if they caught him, he would find out soon enough.

It had only happened a week ago, the event that had changed everything he knew for the worse. A 'god' by the name of Loki had declared war on their planet, and at the time, his team, the Avengers, had thought 'What the hell could this one guy do against the five of us?"

Well, apparently a lot of damage it seemed. After getting his brother to infiltrate the team as a friend, the team was eventually scattered and the fate of the planet was left in the hands of Loki, who had succeeded his brother in claiming the throne of Asgard or something after their father had died.

One by one, the people of Asgard started to make themselves at home on Earth, driving humans from their own homes and capturing them as prisoners for later use. Those who actually thought about their self-preservation actually offered themselves up to the new inhabitants and were greatly rewarded by being given the job of tracking down other humans. Fun.

Tony himself had been on the run since, his suit destroyed and his building taken from him by the godking himself. He only stayed in the same place for a short while before running off again, and, based on slightly unreliable information that he gained from others, Loki was still pursuing him after the other gave themselves up, presumably Loki had found something that he could bargain with.

The man knew quite well what Loki could use to bargain with him, but he didn't want the thought of her stop him from running; if Pepper was lucky, she had been killed in the initial battle.

His health was starting to catch up with him, and Tony easily realised that he couldn't escape for much longer; he had no food, no source of clean water, and nowhere to rest without being seen. The man sat down against a tree and waited nervously for someone to come find him.

It didn't take Loki too long to track down the wayward human who had escaped his grasp. While he could have easily teleported himself to the man's location and taken him back to his own Tower, he decided against that scenario mostly because he was a fan of showing off what he had achieved to the cocky man he had once thrown through a window.

Looking for Tony had been no easy task, even with a good 10 humans on his trail. He had already collected the rest of the Avengers (Natasha and Clint with the threat of killing the other, Steve with the threat of freezing him again and Bruce with the threat of harming Betty Ross), and he had found a way to sufficiently disable their abilities with simple microchips designed by some of the few humans who had decided that helping the Asgardians was the best way to escape death; they were mostly right.

Tony was woken by being pushed face first into the ground, an unpleasant awakening to say the least. His hands were, of course, handcuffed behind his back and he didn't make a move to fight or defend himself; no matter what, he was going to be taken to Loki, so the less he was injured, the better a chance he would have to run from the god. Tony blankly stared out of the window of the car as he was driven to his destination, his chest hurting slightly from the pitiful state both he and his former city were in. As he entered his, no, correction, Loki's Tower, he almost expected to hear JARVIS' voice to pipe up and welcome him back; it only made sense that Loki would remove something like JARVIS from the building in case someone hacked him.

The décor in the building had changed from its original silver and modern style to something more grandiose and gold, with hints of green; it definitely was not a good look for the building, but who was Tony to complain? The elevator ride to the very top floor seemed to go on for ages, and the claustrophobic feeling wasn't helping him too much either. As the elevator made a quiet dinging sound and opened, he felt all of the colour drain from his face as he saw Loki.

The man instinctively began to fight as he was brought closer and closer to the god until he was forced to kneel before Loki by the men holding him down. He tried to regulate his breathing as Loki stood and walked over to him, bending down slightly to lift Tony's chin up.

"I must say I'm slightly impressed that you were able to escape me for so long, but, I am king after all, so I guess I should have expected that I'd get what I want eventually. Now, as you may or may not know, I have found every one of your little friends, so do not try to delude yourself into thinking there is some way of escaping this Tower without me." And with that, Tony watched the god walk back to his throne and lazily sit down on it, flicking his hand towards the cage nearby; what Loki said next chilled Tony to the bone. "Take off his shirt and put him in there. It's probably best if he learns his place as a pet sooner rather than later."


	2. Chapter 2

Perhaps that was the moment where Tony realised that it was either now or never that he would be able to escape before Loki's mind games had a hold on him. To take off his shirt, the guards would, logically, have to let go of his arms and unlock his cuffs for at least a few seconds to pull off the shirt; it was then that Tony would fight. However, what he hadn't counted on that that was exactly what the guards were expecting; in hindsight, he should've just allowed them to take the shirt off without a fuss. The moment the cuffs were off, the mere second that Tony made a move to run, a sharp object went straight into his neck ad he was held down once again as the liquid did its 'magic'.

One by one, he started to lose feeling in his limbs until all that he could move were his terrified eyes and his speechless lips. Tony was then carried to the cage and placed on the cold ground facing the god before the door was closed with a heart-stopping clang. It was over. He'd never get out of there, not in the helpless state he was in.

Loki smiled at his brand new pet, waving the guards away once he was sure that Tony wasn't going to try and fight the sedation and hurt himself on the metal bars; the last thing the king needed, or more appropriately wanted, was a damaged pet. A smug smile graced his lips as he walked over to the cage, crouching down in front of it so that he was at Tony's eye level.

"Well, what do you think? Do you like what I had done to the place?" He was given a stern look for his troubles from the mortal, but he continued nonplussed by the reaction; it was to be expected. "Oh, come now, don't tell me you're going to lie there and glare at me all day. If I wanted a pet like that, I would have purchased a cat." The god received yet another look of disapproval before Tony closed his eyes, his lips pursed in an angry, firm line. Loki let out a huff and returned to his throne, obviously not pleased by Tony's behaviour.

He knew it would take some time to get Tony to start acting as he was supposed to, but that was the one thing he disliked about keeping pets: training them. While Loki was quite patient, he didn't like having his patient tried by something as pathetic as a mortal. Sighing out, he redirected his attention to a book; he'd have to start training another day.

Tony almost let out a sigh of relief when Loki left him be; maybe there was some chance that he didn't please the prince, so perhaps he'd be let free…or alternately be killed for his troubles. He wanted to know exactly what was expected of him to do as a 'pet', but that mean he'd have to A) swallow his pride and actually ask Loki a question and B) break his useless vow of silence, which would only please Loki; that was definitely not something he'd do willingly. Time passed far too slowly for his liking, and, he noticed after looking around a bit, there were no more clocks in the room, so not only did time pass slowly, he also had no clue what time it actually was. After a long while, Tony started to regain the feeling in his legs and arms, and soon he was sure he was able to move mostly normally. However, the man chose not to move and tried to appear as if the sedation was still acting upon him, in case Loki decided to open the cage; that didn't happen what he assumed to be hours.

Instead, Loki left the throne room and returned shortly after accompanied by a few gods, or perhaps humans; Tony was never sure how to tell the difference between the two races, however based on how some of the people next to Loki seemed somewhat nervous, he picked out the humans easier that way. The cage door was swung open and Tony was dragged out kicking and using whatever fighting technique of the limited ones he knew to try and writhe out of the strong grip. Naturally, he was sedated this, however, it was a complete sedation this time, and his consciousness slipped in a few moments.

Loki watched the once-vivacious body sag in the hold of the guards and he couldn't help but smile. Once he had his pet properly marked and controlled, well, perhaps training wouldn't be so bad after all. He allowed the guards to take his pet away with the surgeons and he resumed his place on the throne, excitedly waiting for the little operation to be over.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the hiatus. Had a horrible writer's block, but my updates should be a bit more regular from now on. Enjoy.

* * *

Tony woke on a gurney, a moving one at that; not exactly his choice of bed, but since he was strapped to it, he had no choice but to just lie there and hope his destination wasn't one anywhere near the king. Naturally, he was pushed into the throne room and his eyes met the king's eager ones, although couldn't figure out what exactly Loki could be eager about. The straps on the gurney were removed from around his reddened wrists and ankles, and it finally hit Tony what had been wrong. There was a reason why he was on a gurney and in fact, on the sheet below his head, there were slight stains of red. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out, and after a few panicky moments of clearing his throat out, he was finally able to speak. "What the fuck did you do to me?" In mere milliseconds, a shock of pure, unbridled energy struck his weakened body, making it slump back down on the gurney.

A smile crossed the god's face, the sort of smile you wouldn't want to see if you were basically in as helpless a state as Stark was. Loki removed his finger from the small button, toning the strength of the electricity down so that he didn't outright kill the poor creature. "Just a minor operation that most humans should be getting quite soon. As you might know, you're a...rambunctious little fellow and in my throne room and in fact, in my care, it would not do for me to have a pet that has absolutely no semblance of decorum or idea of how to behave according to his currently low status. So, a few of your fellow humans suggested that a behavioural modification chip in your system would do you good and I must say, I'm impressed." The king had by this time stood up and walked over to the man, effortlessly turning him onto his side and running a hand along his neck where there was a fresh little wound with stitches that would eventually melt into Stark's skin.

"I've been told this chip, controlled by electricity of course, has the ability to heat up your body to make you sweat, and if I were to electrocute you then, imagine how much your poor little body would fry? Hopefully I will not have to go to such lengths." If need be, he would silence Tony with his magic. "Now stand up and go to your cage, pet. Don't make me say it twice." Loki waved the remote almost playfully before returning to his throne.

It took the man a good few tries to get back up into a sitting position, but his body didn't stop shaking from the aftershocks of the electricity. He shot a glare at the pale god but after a finger was lightly placed on a stereotypically red button, he kept his gaze down and shuffled into the small enclosure, closing the door and curling up. Tony let out a slight groan when he noticed his reactor flickering warningly; he couldn't afford to misbehave, not when Loki could kill him.

"See? That was not so hard, was it, Stark?" The god crooned, smiling once again. Perhaps training wouldn't be as hard as he thought it would be. The two of them spent the rest of the day in silence, Loki flicking through a book and Tony drifting in and out of sleep. Loki finally broke the silence by getting up and strolling over to the creature, crouching down next to the locked door with almost kind smile on his face. "Once you learn to behave, Stark, I might allow you to see your former friends, wouldn't that be nice?" With that, a small leather collar appeared right out of thin air and wrapped itself around the man's neck, a circle of metal noting that he was Stark appearing just as quickly. Loki moved back and opened the cage, grabbing a hold of Tony's collar and lifting him to his full height. "However, in the meantime, you need to prove how obedient you are which is why we now have a little work to do. I do hope you prefer an appropriately king-sized bed to a gurney, pet." He tugged Tony quickly before almost dragging out of the room, his bedroom being his next stop.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony let out a vast array of curses and expletives, promising the king all sort of unpleasantries. However, his words were not enough to change Loki's mind as they still did manage to reach the bedroom relatively quickly, despite Tony's attempts at stalling. Servants and guards cleared out of their way and the door opened by itself, and in moments, Tony felt the uncomfortable softness of bedding beneath his back and legs; the room had flashed by him and it took a long while for him to realise he'd been thrown.

A wide smirk crossed Loki's expression and he immediately locked the door in a way that would never allow his pet to leave, even with the help of another opening the door for him; he would wait until Tony was entirely obedient before he could even consider letting him go free about the kingdom as he pleased, let alone the realm. He turned to the man, walking over to the bed and sitting down, a hand gently running over the tanned skin of the human. The second he was met with disgust and refusal, he languidly reached into a small pocket in his pants and dangled the small remote in front of Tony, snatching it away as the man's hand shot towards it. "Uh, uh. You wouldn't want to touch that. It doesn't react well when the one it attacks tries to handle it. Now, remove your clothes and don't be quick about it."

Tony opened his mouth to shoot a quick 'fuck you, Frosty' at him, but thinking through the possible backlash that it would bring made him think twice about his actions. He haltingly removed his clothing, taking off his torn tee before pushing his jeans off of his legs, trying to edge himself carefully closer and closer towards the remote. If he could just knock it out of his hands, then he could get a hit to the jaw in. The man's hands lingered at his waistband, his fingers gripping the material and pulling it off, leaving him completely naked. He could feel the king's eyes look him over, as if his gaze was travelling physically upon his skin. "You gonna just sit there or are you going to get over and done with, princess?" The words were quickly rewarded with a mind-numbing shock that left him shaking and shuddering on Loki's lap.

Loki's chuckle echoed through the room, his hand gently petting the smaller man that had fallen into his lap. "You do know that I could have easily degraded you by ripping your clothes off but making you remove them yourself is always far more effective to make you realise that your place is far lower than you ever realised." Mussing up the man's hair, Loki lay him down on his back and wiped a hand along his own clothes to make them disappear. "I will ask you to do one more thing for me tonight before we sleep. Do you think you can do that?" As he spoke, one of his hands took a hold of Tony's manhood, gently stroking it as if it were his own.

Tony's eyes went wider than usual, his body struggling to keep his hips from bucking up to meet that warm, glorious hand; it was quite unfortunate that it belonged to Loki. He waited a while before nodding, deciding mentally that it was best to play along until he was contacted by at least one of his teammates who were hopefully just bluffing their surrender.

"Excellent." Loki paused when he felt the length harden in his grip. "You are not to touch yourself until my say so. You already know what will happen if you defy me, Stark, and I can promise you that I will not kind." With that, he removed his hand, god the remote and pulled Tony to his chest as he lay down by the human's side. "Sweet dreams, Anthony." The candles in the room went out with a swift gust of wind, leaving Tony to suffer in the dark.


End file.
